Blog użytkownika:Pantera12/Przygody Pantery
Hej jestem tu nowa a to mój pierwszy blog mam nadzieje że się wam spodoba. Prolog. Jestem Shila .Jestem panterą.Mieszkam na Berk.Niby nic dziwnego w tym że mam kocie oczy i czarne futro ale zawsze różniłam się od innych kotów .Wolałam łowić ryby niż zapolować na zwierzęta z lądu.Nie lubie węgorzy i umiem pływać.A wszystko przez to że wychowały mnie smoki.Kiedyś przypadkiem weszłam do łodzi Johana Kupczego.Opuszczając swój rodzinny kraj którego nawet nie pamiętam.Schowałam się w koszyku .Kiedy statek dopłyną na Berk wyszłam na ląd.Wikingowie uznali mnie za zwykłego kota i zaopiekowali się mną.Jednak to szczęście nie mogło trfać długo. Pewnego dnia urosłam i musiałam opuścić wioske.Potem zaopiekowały się mną smoki wielkie dziwne gady które potrafią latać i ziać ogniem. 1.Zwykły dzień. Był zwykły dzień.Może nie dla zwykłego człowieka ale dla mnie tak.Mieszkam na smoczej wyspie.Może to dziwnie zabrzmi ale jestem w pewnym sensie smokiem.Nie żebym wyglądała jak smok.Ale próbuje udawać że jestem smokiem.Tutaj bowiem nie wystarczy posiadać pazury .Trzeba wykazać się sprytem a złaszcza jak niema sie skrzydeł.Smoków jest tu pełno.Od Ognioglizdy po smoki typu Tajfumerangi czy Szeptozgony.Pewnie zastanawiacie się czemu przeżyłam.Przecierz taki kot jak ja był by idealną zagryzką na podwieczorek.Oturz według ich zabardzo przypominam Nocną Furię .Niewiem co to za smok ale mówią że jestem do niej podobna.Jednak zarazem nie jestem smokiem więc mnie nie traktują jak smoka.Raczej jak jakiegoś zwierzaka.Musiałam się nauczyć pływać by móc przeżyć.W końcu śniadanie samo się nie upoluje.Po śniadaniu skacze po drzewach.Bardzo to smoki drażni bowiem onne na nich odpoczywają.Dzisiaj jest mój szczęśliwy dzień .Bowiem trafiłam na pole smoczymiętki.Radocha dla każdego smoka.Ale dla kota jesze wieksza.Ta trawa działa jeszcze mocniej na mnie niż na smoki.Kiedy się tego na wocham jestem w raju.Tarzałam się w trawie gdy nagle zabawe przerwały mi Ponocniki. -'Spadaj kiciu to nasza trawa.(Koszmar Ponocnik)' '-Jakim prawem?(Ja)' '-Nie jesteś smokiem a to smoczymiętka a nie kocimiętka.(Koszmar Ponocnik)' '-A co to niby za różnica?(Ja)' '-To że jeśli nie pujdziesz to będziesz zakąską.(Koszmar Ponocnik)' Poszłam a co niby miałam zrobić podrapać go tymi tempymi pazurami?I tak to wygląda mój dzień śpie na drzewie więc przynajmiem z tąd nikt mnie nie wygania. 2.Noc i ucieczka z wyspy. Nastała noc.Poniewarz jetem zwierzęciem nocnym postanowiłam na coś zapolować.Ujrzałam pięknego bażanta i już miałam go złapać gdy nagle usłyszałam jakiś świst z góry.Jakaś czarna sylwetka przeleciała po niebie.Zbyt małe na ptaka więc pewnie jakiś smok.W oczy rzuciło mi się zakończenie ogona.Smok cały czarny ale jedna płetwa ogonowa czerwona.No nic .Niestey co rusz chciałam na coś zapolować to przerywał mi jakiś smok.Mam tego dość.Postanoiłam już i zdania nie zmienie.Wynosze się z tej wyspy.Pytanie tylko jak?Nie umiem latać .Na całe szczęście znam smoka który mnie z tąd zabierze.Poszłam do Mariego.Ma u mnie dług wdzięczności więc na pewno mnie z tąd zabierze.Raz uratowałam go przed spadnięciem na stado Ognioglizd. '-Hej Mari wstawaj.(Ja)' '-Czego chesz?(Mari)' '-Wyświadczysz mi przysługe?(Ja)' '-Nie moge puźniej?(Mari)' '-Nie.(Ja)' '-Więc czego chesz?(Mari)' '-Zabierz mnie z tej wyspy.(Ja)' '-Ale jesteś pewna?(Mari)' '-Tak i zdania nie zmienie.(Ja)' '-No dobra.(Mari)' Mari dobrze wie że ze mną się nie dyskotuje.Wzioł mnie w szpony i polecieliśmy. '-Więc gdzie chesz lecieć?(Mari)' '-Gdzieś gdzie niema smoków.(Ja)' '-Czyli bardzo daleko.(Mari)' Lecieliśmy spokojnie gdy nagle lot przerwał nam inny smok.Zobaczyłam czarnego smoka szczelającego w nas plazmą.I kogoś kto na nim siedział.Widziałam w ciemności więc widziałam co się dzieje.Jednak czarny smok poruszał się za szybko żeby mu się przyjrzeć.Mari strzelił w niego kolcami ale zrobił unik.Próbowaliśmy uciekać.Niestety przez nieuwage Mari wypuścił mnie z łap i spadłam na ziemie.Na całe szczęście nic sobie nie zrobiłam . W końcu koty zawsze spadają na cztery łapy.Mari gdzieś poleciał zaś ten smok leciał w moją stronę.Najwyraźniej uznał mnie za swoją przekąskę. 3.Pomyłka. Bestia leciała na mnie z dużą prędkością.W końcu smok wylądował przed demną.Odruchowo skoczyłam na drzewo.Niestety iglaste więc się pokulam.Dopiero teraz przyjrzałam się smokowi.Był cały czarny,na grzbiecie miał siodło .I miał oczy takie jak ja tylko że znacznie większe. '-Kim ty jesteś?(Czarny smok)' '-Nie twoja sprawa.(Ja)' '-A może moja.( Czarny smok)' Przez chwile patrzyliśmy wroga na siebie .W końcu pojawił się jeździec tego smoka. '-Szczerbatek spokój.(Jeździec)' '-To tak się nazywasz.(Ja)' '-Śmieszy cie to?(Szczerbatek)' '-Tak.(Ja)' '-Co my tu mamy?(Jeździec)' '-Wyglądasz ja Nocna Furia.(Jeździec)' Albo nigdy nie widział Pantery na oczy albo jest ślepy.Ale cóż wszyscy mi to mówią.Jeździec rzucił mi rybe.Co on myślał że jak smok pójde za nim za kawałek ryby?Ze mną niema tak. '-Dziwne.(Jeździec)' '-Czy on jest ślepy czy głupi?(Ja)' '-No wiesz w nocy wszystkie koty są czarne.(Szczerbatek)' '-To zabrzmiało jak jakiś kiepski żart.(Ja)' Dobra zejde z tego drzewa może w końcu zobaczy że nie jestem smokiem.Zeszłam Jeździec najwyraźniej się zdziwił. '-Sorry Szczerbatek to tylko przerośnięty kot.(Jeździec)' '-Jaki kot jestem Panterą.(Ja)' -'Choć kocie.Kici kici.(Jeździec)' Szczerbatkowi chciało się śmiać.Zaś ja chciałam wydrapać oczy temu człowiekowi.W końcu człowiek wyją duży kawałek ryby.Byłam strasznie głodna więc poszłam za nim.W końcu trzeba coś jeść.Przyprowadził mnie do wioski z której kiedyś uciekłam. '-Hej Czkawka przyprowadziłeś do domu nowego zwierzaka?(Sączysmark)' '-Konkretnie to dużego kota.Gdybyś chciał wiedzieć.(Czkawka)' Nagle wyszedł Śledzik. '-ŁAł skąd wziełeś pantere.(Śledzik)' '-No przynajmiem jeden który wie kim jestem.(Ja)' '-To rasa kota?(Czkawka)' '-Nie to gatunek .To jest dziki kot który żyje w bardzo dalekich krajach.(Śledzik)' '-Aha.(Czkawka)' Cieszyłam się że jest tu chociarz jeden wiking który wie kim jestem.Czkawka zaprowadził mnie do swojego domu . '-Czkawka nie wystarcza ci jeden zwierzak w domu?Na co ci jakiś przerośnięty kot?(Stoik)' '-No weź tato zresztą przynajmiem nie będziesz miał w domu gryzoni.(Czkawka)' '-No dobrze ale jak wiwinie choćby jeden głupi numer to wylatuje.(Stoik)' ' '''Nie polubiłam Stoika ale cóż przynamiej miałam co jeść.Zaś Szczerbatek okazał się całkiem miły.No ale pewnego dnia Stoik wkurzył się. '-Na brode Odyna!(Stoik)' '-To nie ja.(Czkawka)' '-Przecierz wiem.(Stoik)' '-Ten twój kot podrapał wszystkie meble.(Stoik)' '-Nie gniewaj się przecierz to tylko kot.(Czkawka)' '-To wielki przerośnięty rybożerca!(Stoik)' No to nawet Szczerbatka obraziło. '-Dobra podrapane meble da się znieść ale to że niszczy każdą rzecz i je tyle co Szczerbatek to już przesada.(Stoik)' '-Ale tato.(Czkawka)' '-Rzadnych ale albo mi wytresujesz tego kota albo wyrzuce ją z domu.(Stoik)' '-Ja tresuje smoki nie koty.(Czkawka)' '-To to samo tylko wredniejsze.(Stoik)' 4.Tresura. Poczułam się obrażona.Niedość że ten wiking mnie obraża to jeszcze Szczerbatka.Onie koniec z polowaniem na myszy niech je sam łapie.Ale cóż Czkawka musiał mnie wytresować jeśli chciałam mieć gdzie mieszkać i co jeść . '-Sorry za Stoika on taki jest.(Szczerbatek)' '-Ty mnie za niego nie przepraszaj tylko niech on mnie przeprosi.(Ja)' '-Ta oczekujesz cudu.(Szczerbatek)' '-Dobra choć na arene.(Szczerbatek)' ' Poszliśmy na arene .Tam było aż cztery smoki i ich jeźdcy. '''-Szczerbatek przyprowadziłeś nam przekąske?(Jot i Wym) '-Niestety nie Czkawka ma tresować Shile.(Szczerbatek)' '-To co może odrazu całe zoo zacznie tresować.(Wichura)' '-Oj już nieprzesadzaj.(Szczerbatek)' '-Hej.(Ja)' '-Jestem Sztukomiens miło poznać.(Sztukomiens)' '-A ja Hakokieł i niezwracaj na mego pana uwagi on poprostu ma braki w muzgu.(Hakokieł)' -'Dobra.(Ja)' W końcu pojawił się Czkawka. '-Dobra weim że to troche dziwnie zabrzmi ale mamy tresować tego kota.(Czkawka)' '-Raczej Pantere.(Śledzik)' '-A co to za różnica kot to kot zresztą da się jej rybe i będzie się słuchać ja Hakokieł mnie.(Sączysmark)' -'Masz kocie rybe.(Sączysmark)' -'Nie jestem głodna.(Ja)' -'No masz jedz!(Sączysmark)' '-Sączysmark może uspokuj się.(Śledzik)' '-A co może mi zrobić tymi tempymi pazurami?(Sączysmark)' To już mnie wkurzyło niedość że smoki mnie obrażają to jeszcze ludzie onie koniec .Niewytrzymałam i skoczyłam na niego powalając go na ziemie i drapiąc. '-Aaaaa pomocy zabierzcie odemnie tą bestie.(Sączysmark)' '-O kica ma pazurki.(Mieczyk)' '-Pomocy.(Sączysmark)' '-Shila spokój.(Szczerbatek)' '-Nie dostanie za swoje.(Ja)' '-Puść go bo inaczej ja się tobą zajme.(Hakokieł)' '-Musimy coś zrobić.(Śledzik)' Hakokieł się zapalił.I niespodziewanie mnie drasną więc odsunełam się od Smarka. '-Pogrzało cie !(Szczerbatek)' '-Mogłaś go zabić!(Wichura)' '-Tak jak to w mówicie tymi tempymi pazurami się przecierz nie da tak.(Ja)' '-Sączysmark nic ci nie jest?(Czkawka)' '-Jak ma mi nic nie być jestem cały podrapany.(Sączysmark)' '-Bolało?(Mieczyk)' '-Nie słyszałeś jak krzyczał?(Szpatka)' '-Wiesz lepiej uważaj na przyszłość.(Śledzik)' '-Ta a ty Czkawka pilnuj tego kota.(Sączysmark)' ' '''Pobiegłam przed siebie .Uznałam że jestem zbyt dzika by mogli mnie tresować.Pod wieczór wróciłam do nich.Czkawka wymyślił nowy plan. '-Słuchajcie niemożem wytresowć Shili ale może ktoś nią zajmie bo ja niemoge jej trzymać w domu.(Czkawka)' '-To kto na ochotnika?(Czkawka)' '-Czkawka to może ja?(Śledzik)' '-Ok.(Czkawka)' '5.Z domu do domu. Śledzik wzioł mnie do domu.Nie było u niego tak źle.Jedzenia w bród miejsca do spania też.Mormalnie żyć nie umierać.Ale cały czas poświęcał Sztukomiens.I kazał ciągle siedzieć mi w domu.Więc ciągle uciekałam mu z domu.Potrzebowałam troche ruchu. '''-Przykro mi Czkawka ona ciągle mi ucieka do tego musze zajmować się Sztukomiens.Niech ktoś inny ktoś nią się zajmie.(Śledzik) '-No dobra to kto następny?(Czkawka)' '-To może my?(Bliźniaki)' '-Dobra.(Czkawka)' Nim zabrali mnie do swego domu najpierw się pobili a potem kłucili całą droge. '-Dobra Shila to nasz dom.(Mieczyk)' '-Nasz dom jest twoim domem.(Szpadka)' '-Czuj się tu jak u siebie.(Mieczyk)' '-Ale.(Szpadka)' '-Mamy jedną zasade.(Mieczyk)' '-Że.(Szpadka)' '-Niema rzadnych zasad!(Bliźniaki)' Cieszyło mnie to.Mogłam wychodzić kiedy chce i drapać meble i nitk na mnie krzyczał.Tylko spokoju mi brakowało.Bliźniacy ciągle się o mnie kłucili.Nawet Jot i Wym zrobili się troche zazdrośni.I nawet spać spokojnie nie mogłam bo ten Zembiróg raz próbował mnie zjeść.I dlatego gdy zasypiam upewniam się czy mnie nie dopadnie. '-Hej siostra nudzi mi się.(Mieczyk)' '-Mi też .(Szpadka)' '-Ty a może poganiamy z toporem Shile?(Mieczyk)' '-Może być.(Szpadka)' '-O tam jest za nią!(Szpadka)' '-Musze wiać.(Ja)' Sprintem uciekłam do akademi.Musiałam biec po dahach by mnie nie dopadli. '-Co się dzieje?(Astrid)' '-Astrid złaś nam z drogi właśnie ganiamy z toporem za Shilą.(Szpadka)' '-Dobra czyli wiadomo że kot u was nie zostaje.(Czkawka)' '-Szkoda.(Mieczyk)' Tym razem poszłam do domu Astrid.Całkiem przytulnie i wougle fajnie.Astrid miała dla mnie czas i miałam co jeść i co robić.Jedynym problemem była Wichura.Nigdy niemogłyśmy się dogadać.Do tego była zazdrosna.Pewnego dnia tak się pokłuciłyśmy że omal by nie trafiła by we mnie kolcami wtedy Astrid postanowiła że nie będę u niej mieszkać. '-Dobra kto został?(Czkawka)' '-Jedynie Sączysmark.(Powiedział Śledzik)' '-Co ja tej besti nie wezme do domu .(Sączysmark)' '-Chyba musisz.(Astrid)' '-A właśnie przypomniało mi się że mam uczulenie na koty.(Sączysmark)' '-Ta nie kłam .(Szpadka)' '-Nawet jeśli nie to i tak nie wezme tego czegoś do domu.(Sączysmark)' '-A szkoda myślałem że chesz mieć mniej szkodników w domu.(Czkawka)' '-Co w moim domu niema rzadnych szkodników.(Sączysmark)' '-Najwyraźniej boisz się że ta kicia ciebie zadrapie na śmierć.(Astrid)' '-Nie nie prawda.(Sączysmark)' '-Albo że zerzre cie tym spojrzeniem.(Mieczyk)' -'No dobra moge ją wziąść do domu ale tylko na jeden dzień.(Sączysmark)' Poszłam do domu Sączysmarka ale i tak będę niszczyć mu wszystkie meble.Kiedy Sączysmark wyszedł z domu zabrałam się za niszczenie mebli.Drapałam niszczyłam i psułam wszystko co znalazło się w zasięgu moich pazurów.I zabawa by trwała by cały dzień gdyby nie Hakokieł. '-Wrraaa.Zostaw meble mego pana!(Hakokieł)' '-Ani mi się śni.(Ja)' '-Pożałujesz tego!(Hakokieł)' '-Najpierw mnie złap.(Ja)' Hakokieł zaczą mnie gonić.Ale mimo że jest smokiem jest mniej zwinny od demnie.Wymknełam się przez okno i uciekłam.Ale to nie był koniec pościgu Hakokieł nadal mnie ścigał.Nagle pojawili się jeźdcy. '-Hakokieł opanuj się!(Sączysmark)' '-Ha wiedziałam że ten kot niewytrzyma w twoim domu.(Szpatka)' '-To Hakokieł ma takie słabe nerwy?(Czkawka)' '-Nie on po prostu chciał złapać tego kota i tyle.(Sączysmark)' '-Ta chyba pożreć.(Szpatka)' '-Wychodzi na to że Shila jest bezdomna.(Astrid)' Nagle przyszedł Pyskacz. '-Hej dzieciaki co w robicie?(Pyskacz)' '-Ustalamy u kogo Shila będzie mieszkać.(Czkawka)' '-Aha to ja ide Gustaw zgubił się gdzieś w lesie i wszyscy idą go szukać.(Pyskacz)' '-To on się zgubił a ja nic niewiem?(Sączysmark)' '-No tak.(Pyskacz)' Jeźdcy udali się szukać Gustawa a ja siedziałam zamknięta we akademi. 6 .Nareszcie w domu. Chyba się domyślacie dla czego.Ponać wyrządzam zbyt dużo szkud i uznali że należy mnie zamkąć.Obok mnie przechodził Szczerbatek. '-Hej Szczerbatek weź mnie wypuść.(Ja)' '-Nie Czkawka kazał mi cię pilnować.(Szczerbatek)' '-Ty zawsze się jego słuchasz?No weź .(Ja)' '-Nie nie i nie.(Szczerbatek)' '-Jak mnie wypuścisz to powiem ci gdzie jest smoczy korzeń.(Ja)' '-Wiesz gdzie on jest?Nie na pewno kłamiesz.(Szczerbatek)' '-A szkoda chciałam ci pokazać gdzie on jest a to całkiem niedalko.(Ja)' '-No dobra ale tylko mi go pokarzesz i wracasz do celi.(Szczerbatek)' '-Ma się rozumieć.(Ja)' Szczerbatek na swój sposób otworzył wyjście z celi i poszliśmy po korzeń.Oczywiście kłamałam musiałam jakoś wyjść z celi.Szliśmy przez las.Udawałam że wiem gdzie ten korzeń jest rzeby Szczerbatek nic nie podejrzewał. -'Coś mi się wydaje że kłamaś.(Szczerbatek)' '-Ja z kąd?Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.(Ja)' Nagle usłyszeliśmy ludzi skoczyłam szybko na najwysze drzewo.Szczerbatek nie zdążył. '-Szczerbatek?Co ty tutaj robisz?Nieważne przynajmiej pomożesz nam szukać Gustawa.(Czkawka)' Szczerbatek poszedł z ludźmi ja zaś postanowiłam zejść z drzewa.Nagle usłyszałam jakiś krzyk poszłam w jego stronę.To był ten Gustaw atakowany przez Koszmary Ponocniki.Czemu to zawsze muszą być Koszmary Ponocniki? '-Pomocy!(Gustaw)' '-No panowie to będzie dzisiaj podwieczorek.(Koszmar)' '-Prawda.(Inny Koszmar)' Nie no chyba ryby im przestały smakować.Trzeba działać bo zaraz będzie tu rześ.Ale co tu zrobić?Wspiełam się na najblisze drzewo.I skoczyłam na twarz Koszmara Ponocnika.Wbiłam się tak w jego łeb że chyba zostaną mu blizny. '-Sorry panowie nie bedzie obiadu.(Ja)' '-Aaaaa.No to już przegięcie.(Koszmar)' '-Wraaaaaaaaaa!!!Wąt z tąd.(Ja)' '-Nas jest dwóch a ty jedna.(Koszmar)' Koszmar rzucił mną o ziemię na szczęście zaraz pojawili się jeźdcy. '-Czyrzby? Chyba nie umiesz liczyć.(Ja)' '-Spadamy z tąd!(Koszmary)' Koszmary odlecialy ja byłam tylko troche pośniaczona a Gustawowi nic nie było.Jeźdcy szybko zabrali mnie i chłopca do wioski.Chłopak opowiedział jak mu uratowałam życie.Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni.Gustaw chciał mnie nawet zatrzymać w swoim domu co miałam zrobić zgodziłam się.U niego było wszystko czego mi trzeba .Jedzenie miejsce do spania.Mogłam codzienie wychodzić.No i Gustaw mną się zajmował. Nareszcie w domu.Ale mimo to jeszcze często będę wychodzić do lasu.Bo w końcu kot zawsze pozostaje dziki. 7.Magia. Mały konkursik . Obok jest zdjęcie które jest tematem tego roździału kto zgadnie o co chodzi dostanie dedek. Konkur się już skączył . Dedyk dla użytkownika wiki 81.210.107.10 był najbliżej rozwiązania. Pewnego ranaka poszłam podpatrzeć co robią smoki.I jak zwykle rozmawiały trenowały z jeźdcami i latały.Po tym całym szkoleniu smoki jeźdców podeszły do mnie. '-Siema Shila.(Szczerbatek)' '-Hej zakąs... Znaczy Shila.(Jot i Wym)' '-Idziemy na nocleg na smoczą wyspę.Idziesz z nami?(Wichura)' -'Wichura weź no to miała być wycieczka tylko dla smoków.(Hakokieł)' '-A niby czemu tylko dla smoków?(Ja)' '-Bo tak bo tylko smoki mogą na nią lecieć .Zresztą ty nie umiesz latać.(Hakokieł)' '-No to lecie będę bawić się lepiej od was i to tutaj.(Ja)' Smoki poleciały.Wougle po co mi to mówiły skoro nie chciały mnie zabrać?Uważają się za lepsze bo niby mają skrzydła i zieją ogniem.W sumie może i mają rację może są lepsze.Ale to nie znaczy że mają się tak wywyszać.I już chyba wiem co zrobie pujde za nimi na tą wyspę a bo co zaskocze ich.Tylko jak tam się dostać?No tak zapomniałam że Kiechokłak może mnie podżucić. Poszłam do lasu gdzie Kiechokłak miał swoją kryjówkę o której wiedział tylko Gustaw i ja. '-Siema Kiechokłak.(Ja)' '-Siema co cię tu sprowadza.(Kiechokłak)' '-A wiesz mam do ciebie taką prośbę możesz mnie podrzucić na Smoczą wyspę?(Ja)' '-Przecierz wiesz że niemoge.Jeszcze mnie zobaczą i będę narawde musiał porzegnać się z Gustawem.(Kiechokłak)' '-No weź prosze.(Ja)' '-Nie(Kiechokłak)' Dobra czas na broń ostateczną.Zrobiłam te swoje wielkie zielone oczy i patrzyłam bezlitośnie na Kiechokła., '-Proszę.(Ja)' '-Nie nie tylko nie te wielkie oczy.(Kiechokłak)' '-Plisss.(Ja)' '-Eh no dobra.(Kiechokłak)' '-Nikt nie wygra z mojim spojrzeniem.(Ja)' '-No masz racje chyba niema takiej istoty.(Kiechokłak)' Kiechokłak zabrał mnie na tamtą wyspę.Kiedy wylądowaliśmy szybko pobiegłam do najbliszego drzewa by móc wypatrzeć gdzie jest ekipa.I tak jak przypuszczałam byli na plaży.Najwyraźniej właściciele gdzieś się zapodziali. '-Dobra jeźdców niema więc co robimy?(Szczerbatek)' -'Może wyścigi ?(Jot i Wym)' '-Ta a niby jak się mam ścigać.(Szczerbatek)' '-Najlepiej coś zjeść.(Sztukomiens)' '-A ty ciągle o tym żarciu .(Hakokieł)' '-No w sumie racje pora coś przekąsić.(Wichura)' '-Szkoda że tu tej Pantery niema.W sam raz na podwieczorek.(Jot i Wym)' '-Niemożecie dać jej spokoju zresztą jak znam życie to kamienia są smaczniejsze.(Sztukomiens)' '-Oj wiecie co.Dobrze że jej tu niema bo niewiem czy były by zadowolona z tego co mówicie.(Szczerbatek)' '-A nawet jeśli to co by nam zrobiła .Przecierz sam dobrze wiesz że to tylko kot.(Hakokieł)' '-Wiesz czasem się zastanawiam czy niejesteś podobny do Smarka.(Wichura)' '-Ja do niego chyba sobie kpisz .(Hakokieł)' No to już przegięcie niewiem czy zejść i im nagadć czy wracać na Berk.No i oczywiście Kiechokłak musiał gdzieś polecieć.Pujde go poszukać. '-Dziwne tam jest jakieś światło i to nie od ognia.(Ja)' Błyskawicznie zeskoczyłam z drzewa a było ono wysokie.Dobrze że koty zawsze spadają na cztery łapy nie to co te gady.Pobiegłam w stronę światła.Źrudłem tego światła był kwiat.Ale nie jakiś zwyczajny świecący kwiatek.To był Świetlozmian.Skąd to wiem? Kiedy mieszkałam jeszcze u Śledzika .Często czytał jakieś książki o roślinach.Sama z ciekawiści przejrzałam stronę.I powiem że było to nudne.Ale dowiedziałam się że ponać ten kwiat ma zdolności magiczne.Ponoć wystarczy tylko dotknąć jego pyłku by zmienić się w coś co tylko w danym momęcie się pomyśli.I to chyba moja szansa by pokazać smokom kto jest lepszy.Szybko podeszłam do kwiatu.Tylko co by się tu zmienić.No chyba w smoka. '-Chcem być smokiem.(Ja)' Nagle zaczą mnie otaczać złoty pył.Miał silnie intensywny zapach przez który zasnełam.Kiedy się obudziłam kwiatu już nie było.Ja zaś czułam się całkiem mormalnie jednak inaczej.Spojrzałam na siebie .Niby kolor ten sam ciało to same.Ale nie miałam już swojego czarnego futerka tylko łuski.Szybko zoriętowałam się żę mam skrzydła i to dość duże.Ogon rówierz inny.Szybko pobiegłam przejrzeć sie w odbiciu wody by dowiedzieć się.Jakim smokiem właściwie jestem? Kiedy tylko spojrzałam w wodę zobaczyłam że jestem Nocną Furią. 10 C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania